The invention relates generally to cleaning cartridge filters soiled in use in large aqueous systems such as swimming pools and spas, and more particularly to apparatus for and a method of mounting in an aqueous system a cartridge filter for filtering the system and in place cleaning the filter.
The applicant knows of no prior art in this field applicable to the invention. Filter cartridges for large aqueous systems are generally too big, heavy, wet and soiled for easy removal from a system for periodic cleaning.